The present application corresponds to, and claims the priority of, Swedish Patent Application No. 9901942-4, filed on May 28, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an absorbent article with a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction, a center line running in the longitudinal direction, a center line running in the transverse direction, two side edges running in the longitudinal direction, two end edges running in the transverse direction, and comprising a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquid-tight surface layer, a side barrier pocket arranged along each side edge and having an opening directed towards the longitudinal center line, and an absorption body arranged between the surface layers, the absorption body comprising at least one intermediate storage part and one liquid transfer part.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A common problem associated with an absorbent article such as a diaper or an incontinence pad, which is intended to absorb body fluid, is that fluid leaks out past the side edges of the article. To help prevent side leakage, it is customary to arrange different types of leakage barriers along the side edges of the article. For example, diapers and incontinence pads are often provided with elastic members which, while the article is being used, are tightened around the user""s legs and hold the side edges of the article in sealing contact against the legs. Elastic members can also be used to form raised edge barriers. It is also possible to create raised barriers in another way, for example by providing ridges or the like which prevent liquid from flowing freely over the side edges of the article.
However, it has been found that despite all the efforts which have previously been made to avoid leakage at the side edges, the problem still remains, especially in certain applications. When the user is lying in a side position, there is a great risk of side leakage. Body fluid which is excreted in this position tends to run out and gather, by the effect of gravity, at the longitudinal side edge of the article, where the available absorption material quickly becomes oversaturated with liquid. Liquid then remains, which is not absorbed but can run freely along the side edge. The risk is of course great that this liquid will be forced out over the side edge of the article and escape if the user moves in such a way that a gap arises between the article and the user""s body.
One reason for the increased risk of leakage when the user is in a side position is that the absorption capacity of the absorbent article has only been utilized to a limited extent. Thus, the absorption material nearest the side edge which is furthest down when the user is lying down is oversaturated, while the main part of the absorption capacity of the article is not used up. It can therefore happen that body fluid leaks out from an article that has unused absorption capacity.
One aim of the present invention is to make available an absorbent article with improved liquid-handling ability. Another aim of the invention is to provide an article with improved safety against leakage, even when the person using the article is lying in a side position. An article according to the invention also has a high degree of utilization of the absorption capacity present in the absorption body of the article. An absorbent article with a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction, a center line running in the longitudinal direction, a center line running in the transverse direction, two side edges running in the longitudinal direction, two end edges running in the transverse direction, and comprising a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquid-tight surface layer, a side barrier pocket arranged along each of the side edges and having an opening directed towards the longitudinal center line, an absorption body arranged between the surface layers, the absorption body comprising at least one intermediate storage part and a liquid transfer part, the intermediate storage part is arranged along at least one of the side edges, in direct contact with the liquid transfer part, the intermediate storage part is arranged inside the at least one side barrier pocket, and the transport of liquid between material in the intermediate storage part and the liquid transfer part is such that the liquid transfer part drains liquid from the intermediate storage part.